HTNLNaruto and the Olympians
by Wafflezguy
Summary: HTNL Hero That Never Left. Sleeping for thousands of years and to awaken during the Percy Jackson era. NarutoxArtemis
1. Chapter 1

Yo this is a two-shot story.

If this is gets more than 30 Favs I'll make it a full story.

Naruto/Artemis is happening unless you vote.

**Demon talk**

_Thought _

Now lets start it off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain.. That is all the man felt. The darkness consumed all around him. Waiting for the day he is needed to finally fulfill his prophecy. To be the hero that once save the world from the clutches of a mad man. To make bonds and promises as he done a lifetime ago.

"Promise me you'll get him again. Please" The weeping girl asked.

"Its a promise. A promise of a lifetime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in America

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy Jackson. He was a normal boy with average teenager issues. The keyword is was. Finally knowing his father, being Poseidon was odd. Though it was cause lightening bolt has been stolen, he have dragged into an unwanted adventure. With him returning the Lightening bolt and showing his innocence of stealing from his uncle, everything was fine for awhile.

Several months later he's dragged again to a quest to save Thalia's tree. Traveling through the Sea of Monsters with Annabeth and his best friend Grover they found the Golden Fleece. To their surprise it brought Annabeth's sister figure back.

Currently he was at a dance at another boarding school. Even at the dance he was searching for a powerful beast with Thalia and Annabeth while Grover was chatting with two new demigods.

"Come on seaweed brain I think I found it." Annabeth told her partner.

"Here we go." The son of Poseidon said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain.. It hurt even more. How can he feel pain. He has been wandering in his mindscape for centuries. He could never feel the aching in his body.

"Ugh." He moaned. "UGH?" He grunted loudly.

"Awake...finally.." then he finally cracked open an eye to see his predicament. It was very dark and he felt constricted.

Somehow after sleeping for thousands of years, he fell asleep on one arm.

"Hehe at least I'm awake..now where the hell am I?" Pondering the question outloud.

While thinking on he should do, he then felt a powerful presence not to far away from him.

'Doesn't feel as strong as the Juubi was before I absorbed it.' He thought before flashing towards it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy POV

Percy, Thalia, and Grover were either sad, annoyed or both. With Annabeth falling in the sea he should have felt her. Save her.

'_Dammit_.'

The only thing that stopped them from all being killed was the Hunters and their leader Artemis.

(After Artemis explains everything and they are waiting for Apollo)

"Ugh and to think I said it was important but he still taking his time." The moon goddess said annoyed.

Finally as if the sun was coming closer to them. Stopping in front of them was a hot(pun) Ferrari parked near them. All around the car ice was replaced by grass. The god of sun appeared to be in his early 20s with a large smile.

"Little sister, it's great to see you again." The man said

"I'm not your little sister" she said agitated. "For the last time I was born first, and even helped mom with you."

"Of course little sis."

"If you say litte sis one mor-"

She was cut off from a bright flash.

Everyone (even Apollo) covered their eyes from the light show until it toned down.

There in its spot was a man who stood at 5'11. He had hair sun-kissed (Apollo-kissed?) hair with black highlights and sky blue eyes. He wore black and orange gi pants with a muscle shirt. The odd thing was he had tattoo sleeves of strange symbols on his arms.

"Hello." The man said.

"Who are you and how did you find this location mortal?" The huntress goddess asked defensively arming her bow.

The other hunters and Thalia follwed her lead and took aim at the blonde haired man.

"Im Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki" the verified man said. "and I assure you I'm no mortal." He said as his hair went fully black with ten swishing tails behind him, as then his eyes becamed gold and slitted.

"I'd like to kn**ow the prophecy peacefully or I'll break your bones."**

**Chapter END**


	2. Chapter 2

AN~Im so sorry you guys. I've been feeling as if this wasn't cut out for me but after reading your reviews, It inspired me to continue doing this so I'm thanking all of you and here's Chappie 2.

Recap:

"Im Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki" the verified man said. "and I assure you I'm no mortal." He said as his hair went fully black with ten swishing tails behind him, as then his eyes becamed gold and slitted.

"I'd like to know the prophecy peacefully or I'll break your bones."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Age 6)

"Can I play with you?"

The sunkissed blonde haired boy asked the raven haired boy.

"Sure and what's your name?"

The raven haied boy asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

And with that their friendship was born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Age 9)

Naruto and Sasuke has been best friends for years until that day happened. His brother Itachi murdered everyone besides Sasuke.

"Sasuke please talk to me. It's been a year."

Sasuke just practically gave on life. Looking into his eye's, all the innocence of a child was gone. What replaced this was darkness that have not seen the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Age 12)

The two shinobi stood on their respectful sides. Naruto at the foot of the Shodaime Hokage and Sasuke under Madara Uchiha. The rivals had undergone transformations with Sasuke having dark grey skin and two 'wings' that looked like hands and Naruto having an orange cloak of chakra which to the form of a fox.

"Let's finish this, Naruto."

The said blonde looked at him with rage. Both fighters were charging up their final attack.

'Rasengan.' Naruto thought as he finally formed his jutsu.

Sasuke had finalized the hand signs making the chidori but more powerful because it was black lightening.

"NARUTO"

"SASUKE"

What can be seen from their attack was a dark purple sphere growing from the outside. The inside was a completely different story, Naruto aimed for Sasuke's headband and said person aimed for Naruto's chest.

"Im sorry Naruto...This is only a path I can take and I should kill you for the power...but if I did..I'll be just like him."

With those words the Uchiha left he's ex-teammate there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Age 15)

"Aren't you trying to be Hokage but instead you're chasing for me? Hmm Naruto."

"How can I be Hokage If I can't even save a friend... Right Sasuke?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Age 19)

The war the Uchiha duo started lasted for 3 years. When Naruto turned 16 Obito Obito Uchiha and the revived Madara reined war on the Elemental Nations.

3 years it took to summon the incomplete 10 tailed biju.

3 years of preparing for the 4th great shinobi war.

3 years for Elemental Alliance to be put together.

Together they fought the mad men until they brought out the incomplete 10 tailed beast.

The battle was long and hard but the single ray of hope ended it.

Naruto Uzumaki sealed the beast in him. The seal did work but turned him into the new biju making him immortal.

Ofcourse all bijus have their own forms by how their personality was. Naruto's form was the lone black wolf.

(1 month after the war)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Present time~ Percy PoV)

Fear. That is what Percy felt at that moment looking at the man in front of him. Besides Percy, Grover passed out and probably pissed his pants from all that feeling of dread and despair that seemed to be coming from the wolf-ish looking man. Just being nearing him makes him shiver and heck Apollo was next to him.

'Whatever he is, he can be on of Kronos minions.' He thought.

(Artemis PoV)

'A man thinks he can hurt me?!'

She thought at the outrageous idea completely ignoring the feeling Naruto was sending to them.

'If he wants to die, so be it.'

Artemis again forgot that Naruto had a look in his eye's that promised death.

(Normal PoV)

Apollo stepped forward saying "Hey chill man I'll tell you whatever you need to know," walking forward cautiously towards him.

"We can talk about it in private okay." He tells Naruto as said man haven't said a word yet.

Naruto pupils gained 3 tomoes that were rapidly spinning. He then made eye contact with Apollo and only said "Tsukuyomi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( 1 second later[Lol I'm lazy])

Both Naruto and Apollo nodded to an agreement they made.

"I guess we got off on the wrong foot then." Naruto said.

"Anyways are you going to introduce yourself to everyone kid? And please stop that death feeling."

Naruto forgetting that gave a sheepish smile while stopping his killing intent.

"My fault and if I didn't introduce myself as humanly as possible my names Naruto Uzumaki and if Apollo told me correctly you (points at Artemis) are the moon goddess, your hunters that have their bows drawn and you must be Percy."

He finishes saying getting shocked expressions from everyone.

Random hunter asks "How do you know us if you only been here for a few minutes?"

"That is something we can talk about later. Now with what Apollo tells me, we must got to camp."

(Everything happens like the book but naruto in the picture)

Chappie 2 End

Author's Note 2~ I started this on 05/18/15 and finished 05/18/15. I know someone gonna ask why was it a filler chapter and you'll understand later in the story. Also for those thinking when I finish this story will I make a prequel? Yes the hell I will I already have a plan for it but it will not take place Percy Jackson era(Hint this anime is Naruto's rival with popularity). If anyone can guess it they get Cyber Wafflez xD.

Till next time


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap:**

"**How do you know us if you only been here for a few minutes?"**

"**That is something we must talk about later. Now with what Apollo tells me, we must go to camp."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(After the war)

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were standing in front of the village gate. Sasuke was leaving the village for good to redeem himself for all his sins.

"Sasuke you don't have to go away," the pinkette said bawling her eyes out. "Stay here with me Sasuke."

The blonde haired man watched his ex-teammates interactions until the pinkette hugged him and continued to beg him to stay.

The raven haired boy unlatched the girl off him and left with one final look to his friend.

"Promise me you'll get him again. Please" The weeping girl asked.

Just like all those years ago, the savior of this world said "it's a promise. A promise of a lifetime."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Camp)

"Never again, I'll just rely on my hiraishin" The new Jubi said after they crash landed in the lake.

"I agree with you there Naruto!" The sun god said calming himself down. He might be a god but doesn't mean he won't crap his own pants.

The blonde swam to the land and laid on the grass after being on that death contraption for God knows how long. The shinobi relaxed for a few minutes until he noticed a man on a horse talking to everyone.

"You must be Naruto? if I'm not mistaken." The man on the horse said. Naruto finally got a good look the man… on… the .. horse?

"_The fuck? where's his legs and where's the horse head?" _The blonde thought. Until he finally processed what was going on.

"THE FUCK?!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Sorry for the late update and I'll update my stories more frequently and for all those waiting on my other story His Kitten, the wait will be finally over and I won't disappoint.**

**Til next time**


End file.
